


Баклажан, персик, капли воды и фейерверк

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Correspondence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, намеки на секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Азирафель, Кроули и проблемы современных технологий.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Баклажан, персик, капли воды и фейерверк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aubergine Pfirsich Regentropfen Feuerwerk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617887) by MM-CB. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9249287

Мобильный Энтони Джей Кроули объявил о новом смс-сообщении, проиграв первые строчки «Мы — чемпионы». Первоначально демон установил простой звуковой сигнал в качестве оповещения, но после он забыл мобильный телефон в своём бентли на ночь, и теперь звуковой сигнал время от времени сам по себе менялся на песни Queen.

Сообщение было от Азирафеля и гласило: «Хочешь прийти сегодня вечером? Мы давно не пили вино вместе. А потом, может быть, 🍆🍑💧? 😉 »

«А?» — ответил Кроули. Он получил сообщение с приглашением, но что там забыл баклажан?

«Прости, я ещё не разобрался, как отправлять эти маленькие фотографии».

«Эмодзи, Ангел, — Кроули закатил глаза. — Их называют смайликами. Я о них знаю, всё-таки я их изобрёл 😉. Почему ты пытаешься послать мне овощи и капельки воды?»

Ответ от Азирафеля пришёл быстро: «Персики — это фрукты. А теперь к твоему вопросу: у меня сегодня в книжном магазине были молодые покупатели, которые говорили об этих... эмодзи. Очевидно, у некоторых из них есть второе значение помимо явного. Это тоже придумал ты?»

«Нет. Люди придумали, — ответил Кроули. — Что за второе значение?»

На этот раз сообщение пришло не сразу, но с R-рейтингом.

«Давай, ангел, выкладывай :p», — потребовал Кроули.

«Что такое ":p"?»

Кроули буквально видел растерянное выражение лица ангела, когда он печатал свой вопрос.

«Высунутый язык :p Что означают "🍆"?»

Никакого ответа.

«Ангел?» — поторопил его Кроули.

«Ну, он вроде похож на определённую часть мужского тела, тебе так не кажется? Кроме цвета, конечно».

Кроули был удивлён: «Вместо того, чтобы просто попросить меня заняться с тобой сексом сегодня вечером, ты отправляешь мне капли, персики и баклажаны?!»

Качая головой, он набрал ещё одно сообщение: «Кстати, мой ответ — да 😉 »

«🎉», — пришло сообщение от Азирафеля, и Кроули не мог не улыбнуться: «Имеет ли это второе значение помимо очевидного? 😉 »

«К сожалению, я не знаю, — извинился ангел. — Думаю, я всё-таки буду использовать слова. Они менее двусмысленны, чем смайлики».

«В основном, да, но я хотел бы понаблюдать за фейерверком сегодня вечером :p Увидимся позже!»

Вечером, перед тем, как Кроули покинул свою квартиру, чтобы пойти в книжный магазин, его мобильный телефон снова зазвонил («Вельзевул отложил дьявола для меня, для меня, для меняяяя...»). Он вытащил телефон из кармана пиджака и открыл новое сообщение. Оно пришло от Азирафеля и состояло из цепочки баклажанов, персиков, капель дождя и фейерверков.

«Я узнал, как работают смайлики 😊 », — похвастался ангел.

«Очень хорошо, — похвалил его Кроули. — Сейчас приду, с нетерпением жду вина и 🎉 после него 😉 ».

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился вот этим видео  
> https://youtu.be/UztioBpKlRk


End file.
